


Happy Birthday, Connie

by AceyEnn



Series: Served Promptly [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthdays, Connie is Homestuck trash, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Skype
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven convinces the Crystal Gems to bring Connie along on a mission for her birthday. Cuteness and the implementation of mad swordfighting skills ensue. (Canon-compliant as of Too Far; edited to comply with Stevenbomb 4.)</p><p>Written for Tumblr user sideboobonpoint. (Sorry this is so late!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Connie

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:  
> -The prompt for this fic was, roughly, Steven and Connie going on an adventure. It's a gift for sideboobonpoint, who won a giveaway of mine this past summer.  
> -This takes place during fall of 2016, so post-canon as of right now. (It was originally gonna be set in the summer, but the most recent Stevenbomb rendered that impossible. :P) I may or may not have done math to figure out where people's birthdays would be. You're welcome.  
> -It's not gonna be super long--I'd say three chapters at the most.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Connie Maheswaran** would like to add you on Skype.

Hi, Steven! It's Connie.

 

 ** **☆** steven!☆ **has shared contact details with **Connie Maheswaran**.

 

 **☆** **steven!☆:** connie!!! :D

 **☆** **steven!☆:** i didnt know you had a skype!

 **Connie Maheswaran:** I just got it! My mom said I could get one when I turned thirteen, but she let me set up the account a week early. I asked her if I could add you right away and she said yes!

 **☆** **steven!☆:** oh cool!

 **☆** **steven!☆:** waaaaaaiiiiiiiiit a sec…

 **☆** **steven!☆:** your thirteenth birthday is coming up so soon???

 **Connie Maheswaran:** Yeah, it's a week from today. I'm really excited!

 **☆** **steven!☆:** november 5th huh?

 **☆** **steven!☆:** thats scorpio right?

 **Connie Maheswaran:** I didn't know you knew anything about astrology!

 **☆** **steven!☆:** oh ive just been reading that homestuck thing you linked me to a while back

 **☆** **steven!☆:** so i decided to look up what the symbols on the trolls shirts meant!

 **☆** **steven!☆:** and im really sorry about the troll you got, shes so mean!

 **☆** **steven!☆:** and apparently im a leo? august 15 th!

 **☆** **steven!☆:** i wonder if lion and i are birthday buddies!

 **Connie Maheswaran:** Yeah, that's Leo. You didn't tell me you'd started Homestuck, though!

 **☆** **steven!☆:** yeah i think im almost caught up! im on act 5!

 **Connie Maheswaran:** Oh, Steven. You've got a ways to go.

 **☆** **steven!☆:** but i thought there were only six acts so far!

 **Connie Maheswaran:** It doesn't exactly follow a formal act structure. Long story.

 ** **☆steven!** **☆:****  story joke! :D

 **☆** **steven!☆:** sooooooooooo do you have anything planned for your birthday??

 **☆** **steven!☆:** you already have a name so its not like youre getting one of those. :P

 **Connie Maheswaran:** Haha, yeah.

 **Connie Maheswaran:** I don't really have any plans, actually. My parents are taking me out to dinner the night before, since they figured I'd want to do SOMETHING on my actual birthday. They've been a lot cooler about me hanging out with you lately, so I think they're assuming I'd be doing something like that.

 **Connie Maheswaran:** And it's a Saturday, so I have the whole day free...

 **☆** **steven!☆:** well then, maybe you could come over to my place! we could throw you a party!

 **Connie Maheswaran:** Sure! That sounds fun.

 **☆** **steven!☆:** woo!

 **☆** **steven!☆:** i have to go for now but ill be on tomorrow.

 **Connie Maheswaran:** Great! :)

 

Steven closed his laptop, grinning. He couldn't wait.

 


End file.
